Holly and Leaves
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Hollyleaf never died. Not in my eyes, at least. Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves have had kits in Thunderclan! But through all that happens, will their kits live to become Warriors? Read to find Out!


**I do not own Warriors.**

My kits, Featherkit, Skykit and Mudkit are a half moon old. Featherkit is light grey tabby she-kit, Skykit is a glossy white she-kit, and Mudkit is a brown tabby tom. Their father is Fallen Leaves, who has previously joined the Clan after the Battle with the Dark Forest. Right now, my life is perfect.

But Jayfeather warned us of an impending darkness, and all the warriors are preparing for battle and possibly for the sun to disappear again, for it happened when I was an apprentice. I would die for my kits, and I intend on them being safe.

_A few days later…_

"Windclan! In Thunderclan territory! Attacking!" I recognize Icecloud screeching. And then I hear Fallen Leaves. "In our territory?" I call Cinderheart to grab her kits, Silverkit, Wavekit, and Sunkit and round them into the corner. "Windclan is in camp!" I hear Bramblestar's warning just as Onestar and his patrol came pounding into camp. I start baring my teeth and hissing any cat that comes near the Nursery. Cinderheart shields the kits, a fierce look in her eyes. I see Fallen Leaves scratching a thin Windclan tom. Lionblaze leaps onto a dark gray she-cat. _Nightcloud!_ I see Squirrelflight protecting the Elders Den and Sandstorm guarding the entrance with Foxleap, Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, Dovewing and Ivypool to make sure no more cats come in. All of a sudden a huge tom comes and starts scratching me, trying to hurt the kits. I pound his soft belly with my hind paws, trying desperately to make him leave. He keeps on grappling with me, blow for blow, not pausing to take a breath. Just as he pins me to the ground, about to lunge for my throat, I see a cat leaping onto his back. My eyes are so blurry I can't see who it is. As I'm blacking out, I recognize him. _Fallen Leaves!_ I black out, just as he throws the tom away.

I wake up, and I notice it's dusk. I'm in the Medicine Cat Den, and I see injured cats all around me. Icecloud's beautiful white pelt is stained with blood, Bumblestripe's gray pelt turning crusty with blood, and Squirrelflight's leg is stretched out at an awkward angle. "Squirrelflight! Are you okay?" "I'm fine, my paw's just sprained, soon it will be as good as new." I'm relaxed at her soft voice yet strong words. "Where are my kits? Did Windclan take them?" I ask with my voice high with worry. I try to sit up, but the pain that hurts all over my body forces me down. Jayfeather walks up to me. "Your kits are fine; Cinderheart is with them in the Leader's Den." I lay down, to hurt to move any more. "Where are the other warriors?" "They are all battling Windclan in the camp. Sadly, Windclan is too strong to drive out of camp." I hear disappointment in Jayfeather's voice. "Are there Warriors protecting the Elders, us and…th-the kits?" I ask with worry in my voice. "No one's protecting us or the kits, only because there are too many cats fighting to drive Windclan away." I sit up, trying to stand up with all the strength in my body. " I'll, I'll protect the kits." I say, clearly showing the pain with my voice. "I can't let you do that Hollyleaf, you're too injured. "I have to." Jayfeather nods after a moment of thinking, and I start limping towards Bramblestar's Den. A strong light tabby she-cat blocks me from the entrance that leads to my kits. _Heathertail! _ "Move, Heathertail. You can't hurt a queen **or** kits. Let me through." "Fine, go hide, Scaredy Cat!" I ignore her sneer and enter the den. "My beautiful kits! You're all safe!" I start to purr as I start licking each one on their head. "Cinderheart, thank you so much for watching them." "No problem." "I will protect the entrance." "But you're injured! I'll call Fallen Leaves to protect us. You go back to the Medicine Cat Den." I listen to her and start padding back to the Medicine Cat Den. I arrive inside and collapse into my makeshift nest, exhausted. I start to sleep, dreaming of Fallen Leaves and My sweet kits.

I wake up at dawn. I can't hear screeching cats. "Jayfeather, has the battle stopped?" "No, Windclan left camp after a tough battle, but they haven't left our territory yet." I try to stand, and to my surprise it doesn't hurt as much as yesterday. I pad over to Bramblestar's Den, where my kits are hiding. "Hello Cinderheart, kits. I've come up with some drills for if any cat comes into the nursery. We put the kits in the corner and shield them." "Okay." Cinderheart replies as if she had no sleep. "Where's Fallen Leaves?" I am starting to be curious where my mate is. "He's sleeping in the warriors den." I leave the Den and head towards the Warriors Den. I look inside and see Fallen Leaves curled in the corner next to my old nest. He looks up, his eyes half closed, and almost immediately they open all the way. "Hollyleaf! You're okay!" He rushes to the entrance and rubs his muzzle on my shoulder. " I could never leave you and the kits." He doesn't reply. But he doesn't need to. " Fallen Leaves, I need to talk to you. Me and Cinderheart need to move back to the Nursery. You need to protect the Nursery." "I will. Anything for you." I head towards the Leader's Den. I grab Featherkit, and Fallen Leaves grab Mudkit. We drop them into the Nursery and Fallen Leaves stay to watch them. I ask Cherrypaw, Molepaw, and Poppyfrost to help us bring the kits into the Nursery. I grab Skykit, Cherrypaw grabs Silverkit, Molepaw grabs Wavekit, and Poppyfrost grabs Sunkit. When I get back to the Nursery I see that Lionblaze brought me and Cinderheart voles. I eat fast, hungry from not eating for two days. "Thank you, Lionblaze." I look outside to see that Bramblestar is assigning battle patrols. His voice rings out, loud and clear. "Dustpelt, Graystripe, Millie, Icecloud, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Ivypool, attack Windclan, and Foxleap-"He's interrupted by Onestar pounding into the camp. His Warriors start attacking almost immediately. Fallen Leaves growls and hisses at any cat that tries to break in. He just fought off Heathertail when a huge, muscular Tom pulls his leg out from underneath him and jumps on it. I gasp in horror at Fallen Leaves limp body. I snarl at the tom, scratching him everywhere, and using a move I used on a Dark Forest warrior that made him run away, but this cat doesn't budge. I run underneath him and scratch his belly fur, causing the wound to open. He limps away slowly, trying to leave this camp. I notice that Ashfoot, the current Windclan deputy, starts to attack me. "Have you no honor? Attacking queens and Kits?" I growl at her. Ashfoot snarls at me, and starts fighting as if she had the power of Lionclan In her paws. I shove her away, grab her by her scruff, and throw her towards the angry mob of fighting cats. I stand there, hurting everywhere, but I stand strong. A few Windclan cats saw me throw Ashfoot away, and they back away whenever they fight too close to me. I look at the kits, and each one is shivering with fear. I am just about to walk over and comfort them when a huge brown tom knocks me backward into the Nursery. I stand up and snarl at him, but he knocks me over with a powerful blow. I try to stand up, but all my strength has been drained from me. I look at him clawing at Cinderheart, his back to me, and I use the last bit of my energy to claw his spine. He screeches in agony, and falls over. When he stands up, he charges away as fast as he can, out of camp and into the woods. All of my body screams for rest, but I head over to Lionblaze. "Lionblaze! Protect the Nursery! Please!" He can clearly hear the desperation in my voice, and follows me to the entrance. I lie down in the corner next to Cinderheart and curl around my kits. I fall asleep almost as soon as I put my head down.

When I wake up I hear the battle cries of fighting cats outside. Featherkit is whimpering with fear, Mudkit is sleeping, and Skykit is pacing around near my head. I look towards Lionblaze, who is standing there, showing no pain at all. Soon the screeches stop, and I hear Onestar protesting, "Thunderclan has won this battle, but we are still strong!" I limp outside and see Fallen Leaves lying there, in the same position as the tom left him. "Jayfeather! Help!" I see Jayfeather peer out of his den, and he jets back inside. He reappears a moment later, a piece of moss hanging from his tail. He flicks it off and heads over here. "Okay, let's lift him onto our backs and we can carry him to my den." I start to pull him on top of me, and start walking him towards Jayfeather's Den. When I arrive in his den, I slide him in to a nest. "What happened to him?" "I think his leg is sprained, maybe wrenched. I can heal him. I'll give him a poppy seed to help with shock. And maybe I should give you one too!" He's right, I am timid. "Thank you Jayfeather." He puts some dock on my scratches and sends me back to my den. As I walk back I see all of my clanmates, all of which are injured. I look at Bramblestar, and he's limping, I see Cherrypaw lying limp on the ground, and I see Poppyfrost and Berrynose holding each other up to walk to over to Jayfeather's Den when they see Cherrypaw. "Our beloved daughter!" I hear Berrynose screech. I pad back to the Nursery, and see Mudkit standing at the entrance. "Are all the cats okay?" I hear his little squeak and it breaks my heart. "No, I'm afraid not." I hear Featherkit. "Where's Fallen Leaves? Is he okay?" " No, he's not Featherkit. He's in Jayfeather's Den." "What happened to him?" All kits, including Cinderheart's kits, crowd around me, curious for the answer to Skykit's question. "He was fighting off a warrior, and his leg got pulled out from underneath him, and the Windclan warrior leaped and it, and he went limp. But I taught that bad warrior a lesson. He went running away." My heart swells with hurt as Featherkit yelps out a cry. "Fallen Leaves!" I look at my paws, too shocked to say anything. I see Mudkit pad outside. "If Fallen Leaves can't protect us, I will!" I look at him, so tiny, so fragile, yet his strong, hopefull words make me swell with pride. "Mudkit, you are the strongest kit I've ever met, but I couldn't risk losing you. And don't worry, Lionblaze is protecting us." I see that Mousewhisker is padding out of camp with Lionblaze and Bramblestar, probably going to escort Windclan home. I know we won the battle when a while later they come back unhurt, other than their scratches from the battle. I see the Sun peek out of the clouds and I know we're all right. Then I stand up staright and say so softly "We're all safe now."


End file.
